


A Journey of a Thousand Miles Starts with a Quick Stumble

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Ficlet, M/M, Mini!Jack, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Jon flirted with him, Daniel stumbled over the smooth metal floor. Blushing bright red, he toppled into a nearby chair, eyes wide with surprise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey of a Thousand Miles Starts with a Quick Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Written for [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** prompt #276: A journey of a thousand miles starts with a quick stumble. First posted on November 5, 2011.

  
The first time Jon flirted with him, Daniel stumbled over the smooth metal floor. Blushing bright red, he toppled into a nearby chair, eyes wide with surprise. Jon smiled fondly. It reminded him of when they’d first met: Daniel’s floppy hair falling over round, wire-rimmed glasses, words tumbling eagerly from his mouth as he tried to force that brilliant mind to explain things in terms even a soldier could understand.

Of course that had been the other Jack. Jon hid a snarl at that thought. Daniel still thought of him as a child, no matter how many years of experience lurked behind these 15 year old eyes. He’d get through to Daniel, somehow, though. After all, he and Danny had managed quite well with Jack. No matter how hard he’d struggled at first, they’d worn the bastard down in the end. Danny thought Jon might do better on his own against Daniel, though, so he was keeping Jack occupied while Jon launched the first assault.

“Not appropriate? C’mon, Daniel. I _know_ you. I know how much you love it when I nip that sweet spot right behind your ear. I can make you gasp and tremble just by playing with your nipples. I know how to make you shout by running my tongue under the foreskin of your cock. I’m the one who drives you crazy when I stick my tongue up your ass and rim you out - then I fuck you so hard you can’t see straight.”

Daniel’s eyes were glazing over; that was a good sign, despite the way he shook his head. “No. That’s not you, Jon.” He didn’t give Jon a chance to interrupt. “I know you have his memories, but they’re Jack’s memories, not yours.”

“I _am_ Jack, Daniel. Those are _my_ memories, just as much as they are his.

“I’m the one who talked you down when you were suffering from sarcophagus withdrawal, and I patched you up after you were tortured in Honduras. I pulled you back when you tried to take a dive off your own balcony. When Sha’re died, I’m the one who held you as you wept.” Jon paused. He needed this, and he needed Daniel to understand. “Daniel…I’m the one who will always love you.”

Daniel shook his head, eyes downcast. “It’s not that simple, Jon.”

“Yes, it is. It’s me, Daniel. Me. I’ve loved you since the very beginning, and now that there are two of me, there’s more of me to love you, and more of me to love.” He dropped into a chair, trying to stop his restless pacing. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his thighs.

“Look, Daniel. Me and Danny, we know we won’t be here forever. We have to live our own lives, and we can’t be around you when we do it – it would be too difficult to bear watching someone else in our place while we sit on the sidelines. But we’ll always have our memories of the two of you – there’s nothing we can do about that, and nothing that we want to – those memories are precious.

“We’ve only got a short time together, and we want to spend it with you two, creating more memories, ones that will last us the rest of our lives. Memories that will live on, even after you’re gone. We deserve that. And this way, we can leave you with memories as well; it’s a win/win situation, right? C’mon, Daniel, give us a chance, here, I’m begging you. Give us this last, short time together. Please?”

He could sense Daniel weakening, so he moved in for the next strike, crossing the floor to kneel at Daniel’s feet. Jon’s hands squeezed Daniel’s thighs, his thumbs tracing the inner seams of his pants. He nudged apart Daniel’s knees, and although his legs were tense, he didn’t push Jon away. Running his hands up and across Daniel’s shoulders, he paused on the way back to scrape his nails across cloth-covered nipples.

Daniel shivered, and grabbed his wrists, but didn't fight Jon when he pulled his hands forward to kiss his knuckles. Wrists still locked in Daniel's grip, Jon leaned forward and nuzzled Daniel's hard cock through the cloth of his BDU’s. At Daniel’s moan, Jon looked up to see his eyes close in pleasure. Daniel let go of Jon's wrists to run his fingers through Jon's hair, then gently guided his head back down to Daniel's cock. Hiding his grin, Jon reached for Daniel's zipper.

Gotcha!

 


End file.
